


The Stay-Me-With-Flagons-Comfort-Me-With-Apples Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2002</p><p>(Apologies to Solomon and his Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stay-Me-With-Flagons-Comfort-Me-With-Apples Drabble

"You and Bodie broke up, then?" Murphy asked sympathetically. "Birds, was it?"

"No. Food," Doyle snapped, dismissively reaching for a file folder.

"Food? What, were you still trying to feed him tofu and beansprouts?"

"He was quite happy until bloody Cowley came along with his traditional Scottish delicacy--oh Christ!" Doyle turned slightly green.

"Haggis? Salty porridge?"

"Deep-fried Mars Bars. No way I could compete then. But," Doyle declared, eyes glinting, "the Old Man's not getting away with it. I found this recipe for fried ice cream, and... 'scuse me, Murph."

He headed rapidly for the loo, sick of love.


End file.
